Poisonous Love
by WereWolfGirl1318
Summary: Orochimaru one shot i wrote for fun. rated for adult theme. please read and review thanks. my first Orochimaru story ever. Hope it's good. I don't own anything. I take no credit.


A girl laid curled up in a ball on her bed as she cried quietly in the dark. She had her face buried in her pillow to silence the sobs she was desperately holding back. If she was heard crying, she'd be killed for sure. The girl jumped when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She knew who it was and where they were headed just by the sound of those footsteps. No once else in this hellish place walks like _he_ does. Quickly she jumped off her bed and ran into the bathroom, where she locked the door and turned on the water in the shower. Moving frantically she stripped of her clothes and jumped into the shower not waiting to see if the water was warm or not. She stood shivering under the cold water, listening for the sound of her bedroom door being opened. Her heart was pounding as she held her breath, listening, waiting. The water had finally started to warm up, filling the tiny tiled room with steam. But she continued to shiver in fear. Her heart began to race when she heard the creaking of her bedroom door opening. She closed her eyes and began concentrating on her racing heart beat and rapid breathing. _Please, just go away. Please don't come in here. Not now. Not tonight. Please not again,_ the girl silently begged as the footsteps continued to the bathroom door. Her heart sank when she heard the soft clink when the door was picked. Tears slid down her face despite how much she tried to stop them. _No stop! Stop. OH god please stop, _she begged as she huddled against the shower wall. She whimpered when she heard the sound of fabric sliding to the floor. She closed her eyes tighter when the shower curtain was pulled back and someone stepped into the shower with her, pulling the curtain back behind them. Her whole body stiffened when pale, cold arms wrapped around her. She fought the urge to fight back when they pulled her closer to his pale, almost snow white, cold skin. Not even the warm water could warm them now.

"What's wrong, my child? Why do you cry?" a deep, sinister voice asked as he pushed her head into his deathly cold chest.

"I am so cold it hurts, my Lord." she replied softly and dazed like.

"Why didn't you come to me? I would have warmed you up." the voice replied in a seductive tone.

"I didn't want to bother you, my Lord." she whispered.

"Non-sense my child, you know you can always come to me." he replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"Forgive me Lord Orochimaru. I promise I'll do better the next time." she replied as she started to become numb.

"That's better. Are you still cold?" Orochimaru asked in his snake like voice. Chills ran down her spine.

"You're trembling. You are still cold. Come I'll warm you." he answered his own question when he felt the tremors shaking her.

"I am ok, Lord Orochimaru. I am just going to go to bed. Thank you anyways. I am sorry you came all the way down here for nothing." the girl tired to convince him that she was ok.

"No Mel, you need me. You'll always need me. Come now time to warm you up. Don't fight me." he replied serious but calm.

"Yes, my Lord." was all Mel could say as she turned off the water. Orochimaru smiled, pleased with her obedience. He pushed the shower curtain back before he grabbed Mel and carried her towards her bed. Mel trembled in his arms. She couldn't take much more of this. It wouldn't be too much longer before he broke her so bad she wouldn't be able to be put back together. Tears ran down her face as he sat her down on her bed. Immediately he claimed her mouth roughly with his. It was a rushed and threatening kiss. Not even two seconds passed before his long tongue was in her mouth, dominating her's easily. She'd given up fighting him long ago. He's broken her to the point of no repair. But part of her mind was still clinging to the hope of freedom. But as her mind screamed no her body gave in without a fight. Desire spiraled out of control through out her body as he tangled his hands in her wet hair. Her opening was getting hot and wet as it prepared its self for his penetration. Her nipples tightened and hardened at the lightest touch of his skin. More tears slid down her face as he continued to prepare its self for him. She cried out when pain prickled on her neck as Orochimaru sank his fang like teeth into the nape of her neck and drew blood.

"Hmmmmm…Yesss…" he hissed pleased and his voice low with lust, "Scream for me." he murmured. Mel whimpered as he began to tease her breasts. First he moved his thumbs over her all ready taunt nipples, causing her to moan. Roughly he pushed her onto her back and began sucking on one of her breasts, trying to draw more sounds from her as he grew hard and ready. Again Mel gave in and moaned for him. Satisfied, he moved onto the next one and began nibbling it and using his tongue to stroke her sensitive breast. She moaned as he breasts began to ache with all the toying he was doing to them. After one last stroke with his tongue, he pulled away, getting bored with his toying. He wanted to be inside her. So without warning, he roughly parted her thighs and plunged deep inside of her. Mel screamed when he entered her so roughly. Orochimaru groaned at the sound of her pain and at the feel of her around him. Faster and faster he pumped roughly and hard into her. Mel clawed the sheets underneath her. She was breathless and sweaty. Orochimaru wasn't much better himself. She moaned when he started to hurt her. The whole time he's been in the room with her, she's done nothing but cry. This wasn't love. This was just lust. She was nothing more than a tool. More importantly, his tool and only his. To everyone else she was just a broken, worthless tool.

She screamed but Orochimaru quickly silenced her by crashing his mouth down onto her's as they climaxed together. He released her as she collapsed weak and breathless onto the bed. He pulled out of her and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for the lovely time, my dear. Are you warm now?" Orochimaru asked as he hovered over her.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you." she replied wishing he'd leave so she could fall to pieces once more.

"You're welcome my love. Sleep well. I must leave now." He purred before he slid off the bed and slipped into the bathroom for his robe. He came out fully dressed. He cast her one last glance before he walked back out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. She waited until his footsteps could no longer be heard before she grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it once more to silent her sobs. She laid there and cried for hours.

Finally after about four hours, she couldn't shed another tear. She pushed her pillow away and rolled onto her back. She glanced over at her nightstand beside her bed. Something shiny and hanging on the lamp caught her eye. It was a breaded rosary with a circle and an up-side down triangle in the middle. Despite everything that had just happened, a smile spread across her face. Moving slowing, she grabbed the pendant and pulled it on over her head. She looked down at it rest on her chest and smiled once more. Everything was going to be ok. She'd get out of this snake hell of a hole and return to her true love soon. So with that thought she vowed, she laid down and waited for sleep to carry her to her true love. Her true angel of darkness._ Hidan…_was her last thought before she slipped into the wonderful world of dreams, where her lover awaited.

xX The End Xx


End file.
